


domestic.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [12]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the perfect picture of domestic happiness, even though no one knows it but the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	domestic.

Erik is washing the dishes, and Charles is sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. It's the perfect picture of domestic happiness, even though no one knows it but the two of them. They can hear the echoes of the kids laughing in the sitting room, the television loud with Saturday morning cartoons. After a few minutes, when he's sure the kids are occupied, Charles stands up and walks over to Erik, wrapping his arms around his waist. Erik leans back, and they stay like that for as long as they can, both of them content in the moment.


End file.
